V O I C E
by KiteShinigami
Summary: Noa Kaiba may be dead to Yugi-tachi, but he's not dead to himself. And he hasn't quite given up one the idea of ressurection. CONTAINS SPOILERS!


Title: V O I C E Authoress: KiteShinigami Rated: PG13 Summary: Noa Kaiba may be dead to Yugi-tachi but he's not dead to himself. And he hasn't quite given up on living again either. Warnings: Contains spoilers and shonen-ai and mild language. Note: Mokuba may seem out of character but, trust me, he's not. In the manga he hates Yugi and the others.  
  
V O I C E chapter 1  
  
"Ow! Get offa me!!"  
  
"Gomen, Mokuba-kun"  
  
Mokuba scowled as the ever-clumsy Ryou stood. Ryou, clearly embarrassed, mumbled his apologies once more. Mokuba sighed, "s' ok." He stood, brushing off the dirt on his jeans.  
  
Ryou and the rest of Yugi's "crew" had been on their way to Kame Game's Shop (Yugi's house) and Mokuba had been on his way to Kaiba Corp. Ryou had tripped, stumbled, then fell on Mokuba.  
  
"Where are you headed, Mokuba-kun? Your house is that way." Anzu pointed out.  
  
"Cough. Mansion. Cough." Jounouchi coughed behind his hand.  
  
Mokuba glared at him. "I was going to find my brother. Why do any of YOU care?"  
  
"WE care because Kaiba-kun would probably kill one-if not all- of us if he found out you'd talked to us then ended up missing or kidnapped!" Honda shouted.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna die by walking down the sidewalk. I know my way to Kaiba Corp. I'm not a stupid little kid anymore!"  
  
Jounouchi blinked, "What do you mean 'not any more?' You still a kid! What are you know? Nine, ten?"  
  
"TWELVE!" Mokuba yelled. People always looked down on him and it pissed him off. His brother was the only one who cared. Well, Yugi did to but he hated Yugi, so that didn't count.  
  
"Geez, sorry. What are you, PMS-ing?" Jounouchi snickered.  
  
Mokuba's face flushed as deep a red as Yugi's hair. "NO!!!"  
  
"Gomen, Mokuba-kun. Jounouchi's being an ass." Anzu apologized.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
Mokuba had had about enough of Yugi's idiot friends. He sighed and ran past them. He heard them call for him but they never followed. When he had gone about 3 more blocks he slowed down to a walk. "Man they're stupid."  
  
"Not as stupid as you."  
  
"Nani?!" Mokuba froze. He looked around but saw no one. He shuddered. Creepy. The young Kaiba proceeded to journey towards Kaiba Corp, but someone obviously had other plans. An arm reached out from an alley and pulled him back. A hand fixated itself on Mokuba's mouth before he could even think of yelling for help.  
  
"Now listen kid. I got nothin' against 'ya. Even if ya bro is a real asshole. Nevertheless, I'm getting' paid so it all works out. Here's the deal. You keep ya big mouth shut, cooperate with me and you live, got it?"  
  
Mokuba glared. 'Like hell I will. Stupid bastard doesn't know what he's messing with.' Feigning terror, Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Good." The man proceeded to drag Mokuba down the alley.  
  
The Kaiba took in his surroundings. 'Hmm. trash cans.pipes .and what's that? Roller blades? Perfect.' He would've smiled if a hand hadn't been pressed tightly to his mouth.  
  
The man stopped at a steel door and his grip loosened when he knocked on in. 'Go!' Mokuba opened his mouth and bit down hard on the man's hand, drawing blood.  
  
"KUUUUSO!!" The man cursed, dropping Mokuba and clutching his bleeding hand.  
  
Mokuba took this opportunity to grab the skates and a pipe. He pulled on the left skate and the man charged at him, a homicidal gleam in his eyes. Mokuba swung the hollow metal pipe and hit the offender in the side of the face. He fell back against a trashcan.  
  
Young Kaiba pulled the right skate on, fastened them, and stood. He turned only to find the steel door opened and a much taller, much stronger (and in his opinion) much more idiotic brute than the man lying behind him. "Shit." Mokuba cursed softly.  
  
The brute laughed at Mokuba's obvious helplessness. "Did you actually think you'd get away that easy?"  
  
Mokuba braced himself, "Hai, hai I did." He ducked under the man's spread legs and continued to skate down the alley as fast as he could. He exited the darkened passage and welcomed the sunlight of the road. 'Wait. the road? Craaap!' Mokuba yelled and covered his head , ducking down slightly and several cars skidded to a stop. He came out of his cringing position and stared at the people yelling various curses at him.  
  
"Um. g-gomen?" He smiled in disbelief.  
  
"Ok that's nice, honey, just get out of the road!!!" A woman in a mini van yelled.  
  
"Uh.right!" He skated onto the sidewalk, and after receiving several glares, the traffic resumed it progress. Mokuba shook his head and skated as fast as he could to Kaiba Corp.  
  
He entered the automatic sliding doors, and went over to the elevators, not bothering to remove his roller blades. Once in the elevator the pressed the highest button and denied anyone entrance the whole way up.  
  
Pang! He exited the elevator and glided down the hall.  
  
"Hey kid! No roller blades! You can walk, you lazy street trash! What are you doing up here anyhow?" An employee called out.  
  
Mokuba turned, having lost his patience at about the 32nd floor. "Hey person! Guess what? You're fired! You can find another job, you disrespectful bastard!"  
  
The man, recognizing the Kaiba, pleaded, " Oh, Mokuba-sama. G-gomen. I-I didn't realize it was you! I-"  
  
"Urasai! You're fired!!" Mokuba turned his back on the man and skid around the corner into his brother's office.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto looked up.  
  
"Nii-sama! There's this man, about 4 blocks from here who grabbed me and threatened me."  
  
"Nani!?" Seto stood quickly.  
  
"Let me finish!" Mokuba wailed.  
  
Seto sat back down.  
  
"He was about a couple feet taller than me and he smelt bad and he was really stupid. I bit his hand and hit him with a pipe. Then I took these roller blades," He motioned to his feet, "and this other guy, a lot bigger and stupider threatened me. I forgot how I got away from him and a car almost hit me! Nii-sama, I was having a bad day in the first place but now it royally sucks!" The younger of the two plopped down on the floor, exhausted.  
  
Seto stood and kneeled next to his younger brother. "Don't worry Mokuba. S'ok." He pulled him into a hug at the sight of a few small tears in Mokuba's eyes. "I'll find the bastard sooner or later and sue him for all he's worth."  
  
Mokuba smiled, "You won't get very much."  
  
Seto chuckled.  
  
PING! Seto turned to look at his computer. PING! It went again.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
PING! PING! PING! The computer went black then rebooted itself.  
  
"Nii-sama?"  
  
Seto stared at the screen, his face about 3 centimeters from touching it.  
  
An image flashed across the screen. It flickered and slowly the static cleared. The image of a room painter blue, with a polished, wooden canopy bed in the middle was the result. The room had only one window, yet the blinds were drawn shut. It had a plain white door in the corner with a sliver handle. The bed was neatly made and the sheets were white. All this isn't what startled Seto. Nor was the fact that this image suddenly appeared. It was who was sitting on the middle of the bed that troubled him.  
  
Noa Kaiba.  
  
-**- I need 5 or more reviews to continue folks. That's how I work. Otherwise I'm broken. And if you wanna check out my art gallery(mostly Yu-Gi-Oh fan art) there go here. But please comment on this first -.-; My gallery : ryounkura.deviantart.com 


End file.
